


A Kiss Goodbye

by JazzGirl123



Series: Ladybug PV Verse [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Miraculous Ladybug PV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 02:46:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11004366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JazzGirl123/pseuds/JazzGirl123
Summary: He used to dream of the day when Bridgette Cheng would stop pestering him; it'd be a peaceful day with no glitter-covered letters, batches of sweets, and not so subtle invitations to places.He didn't think that it would sting so much.





	A Kiss Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> Well, last Friday, I had a bad breakdown at three am and I ended up writing this to cope. I probably would have written more if I hadn't fallen asleep.
> 
> (•~•)
> 
> Enjoy❤

He used to dream of the day when Bridgette Cheng would stop pestering him; it'd be a peaceful day with no glitter-covered letters, batches of sweets, and not so subtle invitations to places.

He didn't think that it would sting so much.

It had been after a gruesome akuma attack left the heroes of Paris with torn suits, open cuts, and grimy faces in a back alley. Masks peeled away before either one knew it, and suddenly everything they knew had been questioned.

Still, despite the shock, Félix didn't expect her to bounce back so quick. Immediately the following day, she stopped with the goodies and invitations and heart-shaped eyes. 

She would give him strange looks instead, albeit only when she thought he wasn't looking, and their conversations were short and mostly about school or hero work.

Overall, their relationship had become cordial - professional - overnight. 

He hated it.

Félix always questioned why someone like her would be fascinated by him, and had always dismissed it as her just trying to gain favor with his father like most people. But upon realizing this girl was his partner, it made him wonder. His partner wasn't one to manipulate others, after all.

If Bridgette did actually care for him, did she stop when she realized he was Chat Noir? Did she become stiff in their banter because Chat Noir was Félix? Did she expect someone else behind the mask?

Oh. Was that it?

He never cared much for others' opinions, but the idea of her being disappointed in him pained him far more than he'd admit. 

Her partner, really a stiff and cold rich kid with terrible powers of destruction - who once, as a civilian, told her how annoying she was. 

Ah...

Perhaps she had decided he wasn't fit for those powers, so chaotic and cataclysmic they were. Perhaps - Félix swallowed hard - she had become afraid of him.

Everyone in the city feared him, whether or not he wore a mask. One wrong move, and Félix Agreste could ask his dad to ruin lives; one mistake and Chat Noir would destroy the city in a flash. Nobody ever approached him without a hint of caution.

Well, nobody except Bridgette and Ladybug, who really ended up being one and the same. 

But that had changed. She didn't approach him anymore unless it was for business, and she never lingered when they _were_ together.

The distance between the two of them made him realize just how much he appreciated her presence before; because of her, he hadn't been alone. But because of his fear, his past, his powers, he had done nothing to convince her to stay.

And apparently, she had come to a conclusion, one that involved a patrol meeting in the park one late night.

"I think we both know this is for the best," she had murmured, her hand on his shoulder before she pressed her lips against his. 

The sky seemed to sigh as his transformation melted away and she stepped back as his ring slid off his finger, falling into the grass.

He could only blink and gape as she leaned down to pick it up, eyeing it under the moonlight.

"You're free," she spoke softly.

Not having something else to say, she clutched the ring in her fist and disappeared onto the rooftops.

Bridgette Cheng didn't flag him down anymore. His curse had been lifted. He was free.

Everything he wished for had come true.

So why did he feel so awful?

It wasn't the sort of pain he had felt when his mom died or when his father shut him out; it wasn't like the first time he realized people were afraid to be around him, a small child, because of his father; it wasn't like any of that.

It was all that and so much worse, like something inside him had been crushed and left him feeling like he couldn't breathe.

.

.

Adjusting was difficult. 

No Bridgette waiting by his locker; no obnoxious Plagg pestering him for cheese; no suit to transform into when the city shook and trembled.

He had been so foolish, thinking he was alone and that it was better that way.

Not once had he been alone, and he never even realized until he actually was. 

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

That was just his luck.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed. ^_^
> 
> 1) I know this is a bit shorter than my usual chapter/oneshots, but I thought this was a good stopping point.
> 
> 2) I probably _won't_ write a second part, but we'll see how it goes.
> 
> 3) Anyone reading HRI or When It Rains, please know that I'm taking summer classes and they're 8-week instead of the full 16-week. Meaning, it's a lot of work in a little amount of time; plus, they're online so I have to pretty much teach myself. In other words, I'll be pretty busy this summer so please don't expect any frequent updates. Believe me, I want to write but education is important!
> 
> (Especially when you have to pay for it...)
> 
> Well...until next time~
> 
>  
> 
> _  
> ~~I've been writing fic since 2010 and I **still** don't know how to end an author's note without being awkward...~~  
>  _


End file.
